


Comes Love, Nothing Can Be Done

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Valentine's Day Fic Dump [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beyonce makes an appearance, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Chef Castiel, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Winchester Sings, Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Food, Frottage, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, My Favorite Things!Verse, Pink Panties, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Top Castiel, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but it's no big deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go to Las Vegas for work but also for a bit of fun. Castiel has something special planned and so does Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beautiful beta, Dear Collectress, who reads my smut and doesn't even blink an eye. Love ya boo.
> 
> Also, Happy #ProfoundLove day to the Destiel Smut Brigade! May our bond never break and our smut never lessen :)

Their hotel room faced east, and dawn broke with a timid light that crept through the windows and curtain cracks like a thief, stealing the darkness and replacing it with a soft, glowing show of illumination. In the burgeoning morning luster, Castiel could just make out the constellation of freckles on Dean’s nose and cheeks. The spattering of spots stretched across his naked skin, across his shoulders and back, down his buttocks to his thighs and calves. Castiel knew, because he had met each one of them in the darkness of the night before. He had laved at spots hiding behind Dean’s knee or in the crevice of his shoulder blade, nipped at those brazen enough to sit on his chin or behind his ear. With reverence, Cas had kissed the ones on Dean’s eyelids and cheeks until that familiar fire began to burn in the pit of his belly, a fire that refused to tamper until he was buried deep inside Dean, pressing flesh against miles of flesh, until they crashed together like a wave against the shore. Slowly, Dean began to waken, eyelids blinking lazily over vibrant green.

`“Mmmm, g’morning, Cas,” he slurred. Castiel smiled, leaning across the pillow to kiss his partner, morning breath be damned.

“Hello, Dean.” He pressed into Dean’s space, crowding in between knees and pillows, sneaking a hand down to cup Dean’s plump behind before resting it on the small of his back. “Today will be busy.”

“Yrrrgggh,” Dean mumbled.

“Let’s go running.”

“Blaaarrrgh.”

Castiel chuckled, bit Dean’s shoulder, snuck a hand down to his bottom and squeezed.

“We can check out the Strip.” He moved to pull running clothes out of his bag and tossed Dean a pair of sweatpants with a black tee. “We’ve hardly left the room.” Dean grumbled but rolled off the king-sized bed, into the bathroom and, eventually, onto the pavement of Las Vegas Boulevard at dawn. It was mostly quiet as they ran in tandem until Dean stopped, huffing, and announced he was _going back to the goddamn hotel before he ran got too goddamn far and had to hail a goddamn cab_. Cas only smiled and suggested they go one more mile. Dean rolled his eyes but accompanied him, not one to be outdone.

When they got back to the room, they took a shower together, rutting against one another until they came with quiet gasps, wet and writhing under the perfect water pressure. Dean fell apart, two fingers inside of him, Cas’ name on his lips. Castiel could never hold back once he’d watched Dean’s mouth drop slack and eyes roll back in pleasure. When the orgasm hit him, Cas tugged his free hand into Dean’s hair and pushed him back onto the shower wall, coming in strips on Dean’s stomach, praises and curses dropping from his tongue.

_“Fuck, Dean, yes. Fuck...goddamn it...goddamn...”_

They spent the morning in bed, watching bad cable and giving each other blow jobs. Dean bet Jerry Springer came on at eleven, and Cas said nine. They watched TBS for two hours and, when Jerry came on at eleven, Dean received the pleasure of Castiel’s warm mouth around his cock. Reminding Cas _his_ _mama didn’t teach him to be a sore winner_ , Dean returned the favor with a sloppy handjob that turned into Castiel pinning him to the bed and eating out his ass until Dean came again.

 _I pay my debts, Dean._ Castiel told him, naked, blissed out but still furious, somehow.

Later, they strolled the same patch of Las Vegas Boulevard they’d earlier jogged. This time, the sun was set and hundreds of people lined the streets.

“That’s where Britney Spears was married,” Castiel said as they came to a stop in front of the drive-thru tunnel at the Little White Wedding Chapel. He wanted to keep going, but Dean’s feet hurt and he was a little drunk already.  

“Dude,” Dean sipped at the beer he was holding, forehead wrinkling, thoughtful. “And Frank Sinatra, Paul Newman and Judy Garland, don’t...” He took a drink. “...forget.”

“Could you be any gayer?” Cas quipped.

“Bi…” Another swig. “...sexual.”

Castiel laughed and motioned to the church.  "And your thoughts?" He paused. “On marriage. His tone was casual even though the question itself weighed heavy.

"I'm all for it. But if I ever do get married, it's not gonna be at some cheesy chapel, surrounded by strangers." He grinned and Castiel felt the vice in his chest loosen a little. “Sam and Jess gotta be there, it’s gonna be outside and the first dance has to be “What Is and What Should Never Be” by Led Zep.”

“Dean Winchester. Do you have your wedding planned? How adorable.”

“Shuddup, Cas.”

He smiled.  “Let’s go back.” Dean nodded and turned toward their hotel. Ten blocks down, two across. Castiel had a staff meeting in an hour. He needed to get changed, call Jess and confirm his order at florist before dinner. Dean planned to shower and head to the restaurant later, where Gabriel, Castiel and Hannah would be wooing Balthazar to invest in _Seraphim: Las Vegas_. Gabriel and Dean kept calling it the BIG NIGHT, but Castiel felt it was more of a precursor of the amazing nights they had in their future.

When Balthazar asked for a preview dinner on one of the busiest nights of the year, Gabriel happily accepted for both of them. He hadn’t wanted to do it on Valentine’s day, complaining to Gabriel about the commercialism of the holiday, but he also understood that running the floor and kitchen at _Balthazar’s_ would give the Novak brothers a chance to prove to their potential investor they could handle a venture like _Seraphim: Las Vegas_. It was a test, but one Castiel was sure they would pass. Tonight, Hannah cooked as head chef and he would be her number two. The menu contained some of Hannah’s most-ordered dishes back at home, including Castiel’s personal favorite; crab ravioli with English peas, Crimini mushrooms, baby tomatoes and Pecorino. She also decided on a classic Cobb with grilled beef tenderloin and bacon-blue cheese vinaigrette, a _Seraphim_ favorite. It was important that Hannah felt comfortable leading the staff, because when it came time to open _Seraphim: Las Vegas_ , she would run the whole kitchen. Gabriel planned to live in both places, but Castiel wanted to stay in Los Angeles full time, and so he and his brother had come to a compromise. He’d have to lose Hannah as his second in command, but Castiel felt sure that she was ready to run her own kitchen. Also, he had no desire to live in Las Vegas. If he was being honest, he really didn’t want to leave Dean, not so soon. With Dean by his side, Castiel began to understand why people planned over-the-top shows of affection for their lovers or bought extravagant diamonds and jewels on what he called a “Hallmark Holiday”. Castiel thought he would do just about anything to see that smile on Dean’s lips, the one that made the side of his eyes wrinkle and his cheeks flush. Luckily, Dean didn’t need diamonds or embarrassing declarations of love. Castiel was beginning to figure out that all Dean needed to be happy was to be surrounded by the people he loved, his family. He often whispered promises to Dean in the dark of night; promises to always be there, to never leave, to love and cherish him, but he knew that for Dean, words only went so far. Dean was a man of action, a man who needed to be shown and not told. Which is why Castiel decided to ask Dean to join him for a mini-vacation/work weekend out of town. Gabriel had assured him this was a thing that **couples did**.

It was after a few lazy hours spent on sitting in a lawn chair in Dean’s garage, reading old National Geographic magazines about _The Grand Canyon, Lions of the African Savannahs_ and _Astronomy in North American Cultures_ , that Castiel finally worked up the courage to ask Dean to join him for a week’s vacation, starting in Vegas and the BIG dinner. _If only for moral support and copious amounts of sex_ , he’d murmured from behind a pair of black--rimmed glasses and a stack of magazines. After that, Castiel only spoke to Jess about the “BIG VEGAS SECRET” as Dean called it. He’d made Castiel promise it had nothing to do with a shotgun wedding and easily guessed camping when they were in Wal-Mart and Castiel needed help finding the sleeping bags and flashlights. With a week off and two duffel bags full of stuff, they hopped onto Castiel’s motorcycle and headed to Nevada. Valentine’s Day in Vegas and then on to the Grand Canyon.

“Dude. The Grand Canyon? Are you serious?” Dean lit up with excitement that dimmed as quickly as it had flared. “Cas, it sounds great but I...I can’t go without Sammy, man, we made this promise when we were kids...”

“He and Jess will meet us after dinner with the car and gear. I know it’s presumptuous, but you both have always wanted to go, so Jess and I thought this would be perfect.” Castiel stopped speaking when he felt Dean’s fingers on his jaw.

“Cas...thank you. It’s gonna be great to have the whole family…”

“I know.” Castiel did know. He knew that Dean wanted to share the best moments of his life with his brother, that he would lay down his life for family, and that his family consisted of Sam and Jess. For Cas and Dean’s relationship to flourish, those were truths Castiel happily embraced. “Your brother and sister are on their way now. With traffic, they’ll be here by eight.”

“And they’re staying?”

“In our hotel. Different floor. Don’t worry,” Castiel moved closer to whisper, “They won’t hear us fucking.” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean, who stood, mouth agape, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Jesus, Cas, you can’t just say things like that,” he trailed off, hand reaching for the back of his neck out of nervous habit. Dean didn’t do well with public displays of affection, Castiel knew all too well. He also knew how much Dean loved to feel appreciated and how much he really did enjoy attention, even if he sometimes pretended he didn’t. Castiel explained that he hoped, after their short vacation together, Dean might come to understand how much he meant to Castiel and how important their new relationship really was. He also hoped Dean took a shower before dinner, because he _reeked_.

***

Jess and Sam surprised them by showing up in time for the first course at Balthazar’s. Castiel suggested they come up early to keep Dean company since he had to work most of the night, but he didn’t think they’d actually make it through the weekend traffic. He also made sure all the plates were out before he came over to the table to join the Winchester family for dinner.

“How’s my Baby, anyway? You better have paid for the good parking, Sammy,” Dean grumbled over his second helping of crab ravioli.

“She’s parked in valet, Dean,” Sam assured him over his Cobb salad and a bottle of red wine he and Jess were splitting. For dessert, Castiel asked the pastry chef to create a special dish--mini Dutch apple pies with a side of vanilla bean ice cream, Dean’s two favorite things on _Earth_ , so he claimed. Castiel asked the florist to deliver Dean’s two dozen roses to the table, just to see the pink tint of Dean’s cheeks at Jess’ excited squeal. He also took fierce delight in the moan that escaped Dean’s lips when he bit into the first bite of warm pie and melted ice cream.

“Mmmm Cas, ya shouldn’t have,” Dean said as he sat hunched over the table, tie flung onto his shoulder, shoveling pie into his mouth. He looked up and smiled at him, eyes soft. “And the flowers are really nice. No one’s ever given me flowers like that before.”

“You don’t have to take them to the room if you don’t want to,” Castiel acquiesced.

“No, I do! They’re mine and they’re beautiful. Hell, they’re coming to the Canyon with us. Thank you.” Dean put his fork down and reached out across the table and placed his hand over Castiel’s. He leaned in to his partner’s personal space and Castiel could feel Dean’s warm breath on the space between his jaw and his ear. “Your gift will be waiting for you back at the room, so once you’re finished up for the night, come find me,” Dean whispered into his skin. Castiel shivered. More than anything, he wanted to leave this crowded restaurant and be alone with Dean. His promises to Gabriel and Hannah--to play nice with Balthazar and to be by Hannah’s side in the kitchen--were all that kept him from disappearing back into the king-size bed of their lush Las Vegas hotel room and pinning Dean underneath him until the sun came up. He gazed at Dean, who flushed under the examination, as if he knew exactly was Castiel was thinking.

“Dean, I always come when you call,” Castiel said. Dean hummed in approval and, when Castiel left the table to return to the kitchen and his duties, he couldn’t help the jolt of excitement that ran through him as he thought about what Dean might possibly have in store.

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

The only light in the room came from the dozen candles Dean had strategically placed around the bed and on the landing, but his eyes had long adjusted. The flowers Cas gave him at dinner helped create a romantic ambiance and Dean couldn’t even believe he was thinking the word _ambiance_. He’d scattered rose petals on the bed and the walkway and then put the rest in a vase he picked up at the hotel gift shop downstairs. Dean was so nervous, he barely heard the key card buzz in the door as Cas shuffled in, shoulders hunched. He looked tired, and for a split second, Dean faltered in his plan. Maybe he should hold off for a different night. _Shit_. Too late. He felt it, the moment Cas saw him. His eyes raked over Dean’s body, lingering on the pink fabric that clung to his cock and curves. Dean felt a flush blossom on his chest, making it’s way up to his neck and face, pretty and pink, just like his panties.

“Dean...what…?” Cas growled.

“Take off your pants and shoes.” Cas blinked once and then tugged at the already-loose tie and flung it onto the floor, kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his pants in one smooth movement.

“But... I didn’t...”

“Do you like them?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even thought about them. He propped himself up on his elbows, almost naked, looking at Castiel through hooded lashes from the middle of their king-sized bed. Cas licked his lips and groaned, bending down over Dean and kissing him, sloppy and hard. Dean chuckled into his partner’s mouth. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Cas mumbled something indecipherable as he laved at Dean’s mouth with his tongue and ran calloused palms down Dean’s naked body, hands coming to rest on his hips. Dean shivered when he felt Castiel’s fingers hook underneath the lace lining, nails dragging against his skin. He rolled his entire body under the touch and dropped his knees open, settling Castiel between his legs, cock leaking against the material. “I bought ‘em special for you. For tonight.”

“I didn’t know…”

“You wouldn’t. I hope it’s…”

“Perfect. You’re perfect…” Cas dipped his head and nipped at Dean’s soft stomach and then dragged his teeth down to the lace and satin clinging to the skin underneath Dean’s belly button. “Beautiful, Dean, exquisite.” Dean felt a blush burn his cheeks as he let out a soft whimper. Castiel’s warm breath tickled the hairs on his stomach and dammit, that was distracting.

He raised a hand to Cas’ chest. “This weekend has been amazing. Thank you for making this all happen. But wait,” he paused, breathless. “I have something to show you.” Dean moved out from underneath the other man and turned him over so that he now lay on his back and Dean on top of him, satin covered ass grinding against his crotch, filthy and slow.

“The internet is a beautiful thing. Wanna see what I learned?” Castiel nodded again and pushed his face into Dean’s hip, nipping and biting, his fingers digging bruises into the skin above the lace of Dean’s satin underwear. The words he spoke were muffled against Dean’s skin, but he could feel the warm breath against his stomach, and it made him shiver with anticipation. “Mmmm...go sit in that chair.”

Cas rose and didn’t say a word, just slipped off the bed and into the chair and turned his eyes once more back to Dean. Under the intensity of Cas’ gaze, Dean felt the pounding of his heart once again. He wondered if the other man heard it too. Dean had set up everything he knew they might need as soon as he returned to the hotel. He created a special playlist on his phone and bought a speaker to attach to the device. He’d purchased that strawberry flavored KY Jelly that Cas loved and a small bottle of champagne with two flute glasses, just like in those romantic movies Sam was always watching when he thought no one was secretly monitoring his Netflix account. Dean pressed the screen of his phone and the beat began to boom through the small speakers.  The sound spiked adrenaline though his body and he began to recreate the routine he’d perfected in the last week.

_Driver roll up the partition please_

_I don’t need ya seein’ ‘Yonce on her knees_

_Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up,_

_we ain’t even gonna make it to this club._

_Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged_

_Oh he so horny, yeah, he want to fuck_

_He popped all my buttons and and he ripped my blouse_

_He Monica Lewinsky’d all on my gown..._

Dean closed his eyes and began to sway back and forth to the deep bass rumbling in his chest. He ran a hand up his stomach and heard Castiel gasp when Dean tweaked his own nipple. He smirked and moved toward Cas, leaning over him to lick at his lips. Cas grabbed at his hips, hands groping the soft pudge of Dean’s thick bottom.  

“Rules say, no touching, sir.”

Cas’ eyes widened but he bit his lip and nodded, jaw flexing, dark wisps of hair falling onto his forehead. Dean ordered his pulse to slow and closed his eyes, listening to the song he’d memorized after listening to it over and over again, practicing the erotic show he planned to give Castiel. He’d always loved to dance, and for a country boy, he somehow developed fairly decent rhythm and had a pretty fat ass, if he did say so himself. Dean’s hips rocked back and forth to the music and dipped, barely scraping against Cas’ crotch, satin panties pulled tight across his skin. He felt Cas shuffle in his seat, hands now at his sides, hanging limp and useless. Dean whipped his head back and looked at his lover. Castiel’s eyes were lust-blown, a thin, blue lining surrounding wide, black irises.

“Come on babe, touch me.”

Castiel’s hands flew up, moving across Dean’s skin, as if they wanted to be everywhere at once and didn’t know where to start. “Dean...Dean...” Castiel chanted his name like a prayer, hands splayed across Dean’s shoulders, fingers fluttering to his arms, then down to his thighs. “So beautiful...” Dean continued to undulate above Castiel, moving his body to the music, rolling his hips and snapping his ass back and forth in his tight, pink panties. At a break in the music, Dean turned to look at Cas before dropping down to the floor on his haunches to jiggle his ass in Cas’ face, the satin stretching across soft skin as Cas reached out a light touch of his palm over the sheen of sweat on Dean’s shoulders. The song came to an end and Dean turned and fell panting to his knees, arms wrapped around Castiel’s calves, face tilted up to catch Cas’ eyes. He very deliberately moved his hands slowly up Cas’ legs, ghosting his fingers across the skin of Castiel’s inner things before rubbing his palm across the tent in Cas’ boxers.

“To the bed,” Cas growled before pulling Dean up by the waist and pushing him down on the bed, sending petals flying off the comforter into the air. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, allowing Cas to mold their bodies together, fitting like the ocean fits to the shore, pushing and pulling at one another until they fell apart again and again.

Afterward, when Dean’s pink satin panties had been tossed over the side of the bed and Cas had had his fill of strawberry flavored lube, they lay in the dark, discussing in whispered tones all the activities they wanted to do once they arrived at the Bright Angel Campgrounds near the North Kaibab trail at the Grand Canyon. Dean had always wanted to go to the Canyon and it was a trip he and Sam had talked about numerous times since they moved to California, but never took the time to indulge in. If not for Cas and Jess, they probably would have continued to put it off. Cas confessed he’d never been camping, and Dean smiled at that. He didn’t doubt that Cas and Gabe were city boys, and he said so, but he also promised Cas that the Winchesters would show him how it was done. The pair fell asleep, limbs tangled, excitement for the trip ahead a palpable thing between them.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Beyonce, right? But since we know Dean Winchester LOVES Taylor Swift, I figured it wouldn't be much of a stretch to have him shaking his fat ass to Beyonce. My inspiration for chapter 2 was Jensen dancing the Harlem Shake at JIBCon. If you haven't seen it, you are missing out, my friend.  
> ***  
> I can't get enough of this verse! If you like it, subscribe. New chapters coming soon and I have an actual long-term plot running through my skull that includes a camping trip to the Grand Canyon.
> 
> Just subscribe!  
> And thanks for reading :)
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a lovely Joni Mitchell song I listened to on my writing playlist.


End file.
